1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the automotive arts and in particular to camber control suspension systems for automotive vehicles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Automotive engineers have historically faced the need for compromise among the various factors involved in suspension system design. Cost constraints and the need for simplicity have resulted in live axle, strut, swing axle, trailing arm, or double transverse wishbone layouts, or some variant of these arrangements. Although these, and other type independent layouts, have well-known advantages, especially for front suspensions, the potential difficulties of such systems are also well understood. The common undesirable characteristic shared by all of the usual independent suspensions is camber change under bump and/or roll conditions.